Fluffy Unicorns
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: "The day she will accept to go on a date with you, I'll eat a fluffy unicorn" Two different people yet the same crush. Where is this going? Rated M for strong language at some points


If there was something that Vi hated more than her nemesis Jinx, that was certainly paperwork. She never really understood the point of spending long hours filling papers that nobody would probably read again. She had the general belief that paperwork was only created to torture people.

Yet, there she was sitting in the office she was sharing with her partner, Sherrif Caitlyn, in the Central Police Department of Piltover filling paperwork once again because she really didn't have much of a choice.

Vi scratched the surface of the paper with her pen with words that sometimes even herself couldn't understand because she wasn't paying attention. Well screw that, no one could blame her, she was bad at this. Generally she was bad at things she didn't particularly like. She was glad at least Caitlyn agreed with her that patrols were ten times more interesting than this bullshit.

If it hadn't been for Jinx she wouldn't be here writing. Stupid psycho decided it was fun to release wild animals from the local zoo. Caitlyn and Vi had spent most of the week trying to catch them and return them back. Vi didn't joined the force for this shit. Damn it.

The enforcer let out a big sigh of frustration. She was almost done with the report at task but she had more to complete as well. No one needed to be a medium to understand that this afternoon was going to be only filling paperwork.

"Oh man" Vi murmured as she covered her face with her hands

"I know Vi, I can feel you" came the reply from Caitlyn.

Vi removed her hands to look at her boss. She was looking at her with sympathy and a small smile on her lips.

"To be honest with you Vi, I'm impressed. You haven't complained about... What? Three reports? You've set a new record" Caitlyn said, clearly joking.

"Three? Ha!" Vi pouted "I've completed six of them, if you want to know!"

"Really?" Caitlyn raised a brow

"Never underestimate the power of Vi" Vi sang, trying to mimic the voice of this little satan, Teemo.

Caitlyn chuckled softly and continued filling her own report, leaving Vi with a feeling of great achievement. Caitlyn wasn't the person who you could frequently see smiling, especially at work. Vi was the only one who made the strict sherrif give on of those wonderful smiles of hers every now and then.

Vi looked down at her report and frowned, noticing that she had a long way to go. Giving up, she stood up and screetched her arms. Writing for a long time made her muscles numb and so did her brain. She needed some coffee immediately.

"Yo Cupcake, I'm gonna get somethin' to drink? Want anything?" Vi asked as she made her way towards the door.

"No thanks" came the reply from Caitlyn.

"Alright"

Vi opened the door and entered a big room full of cabins, behind of which police officers were working. Some of them were talking to one another, others were enjoying a cup of coffee or tea.

The enforcer turned to the left and made her way towards the small kitchen in the back side of the office. She was greeted by some officers who were kind enough and others just glared at her. After two years in the force, Vi couldn't believe they hadn't gotten used to her. Well, she didn't care anyways.

Arriving at her destination, she pushed the door open and entered the small, empty kitchen. Vi wasn't really religious but she thanked whoever was up there that no one was in the kitchen; she wasn't in the mood for any encounters with her fellow colleagues.

Vi went to the coffee machine and pressed a green button. She opened the cupboards, searching for her cup. With great easiness (since Vi was quite tall) she grabbed it out of the cupboard and left it carefully on the counter. She loved her cup. It wasn't something special, just a normal white cup with a stamp on it, but she loved how she could use it to annoy her colleagues. This white cup had the words _Unwanted bitch #1_ printed on its side. Vi always tried to hide her smile when she had the cup around her colleagues, who made a face everytime they saw it around. It hid a small hint of truth. Vi wasn't particularly liked and she certainly knew it..

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the kitchen. The enforcer snapped her head towards the door to find no one else but the Defender of Tommorow himself standing there, talking to someone behind him..

"...and it certainly has some potential" he said before he turned his head in front to notice Vi standing.

An awkward silence filled the room. It was a common knowledge that Vi and Jayce didn't like each other. Vi believed that Jayce was an self-centric asshole, a womanizer who saw women as a tool. Jayce, on his side, found Vi extremely brutal, that lucked manners and respect.

"Hey Jayce" spoke Vi, deciding to be the one to end this awkwardness "'Sup?"

"Good afternoon Vi" greeted Jayce, who seemed to be uncomfortable "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm doin' fine" replied Vi with a fake smile plastered across her lips "What brings you here at this time of the day? I thought you were giving lessons at the Hexetech Institute?"

"I do" Jayce confirmed "But today I don't have lessons"

"I see" Vi nodded with fake interest. She then turned her attention to the coffee machine which just announced with a _ting!_ that her coffee was ready.  
"Is Caitlyn here?" Jayce suddenly asked

For a split second, Vi thought to lie to him, tell him that Caitlyn had left a long time ago to a meeting with the mayor or something. She rejected that option however because she was curious to learn what this dickhead was preparing.

"Yes, she's in her office, feeling some papers 'bout the last Jinx incident" Vi nodded, as she grabbed the glass jug from the coffee machine and poured some coffee in her cup "I'd advise you not to bother her, she's not in the mood today"

"Oh trust me, I'm certain what I want to offer will stress her out" Jayce smiled

Vi raised her brow "And what might that be? Cause I've been trying to cheer her up all day with no results. Need to know what will stress Caitlyn out so I can repeat it in the future in similar situations"

Jayce didn't seem to notice the sarcasm behind it and smiled wider at her.

"I was thinking that a date would be a proper solution to Caitlyn's stress and a good opportunity for her to leave her office for once"

Vi failed to repress a snort. So Mr Hammerhead from here came all the way to try charm Caitlyn just under her nose. Hell no.

The snort didn't escape from Jayce. He raised a brow at her before he spoke again: "Is there any problem with that?"

"A problem? No, no probs" Vi laughed sarcastically "Only one, small, tiny one"

"And what might this be?"

"Caitlyn's going to decline your offer, just like every time" Vi announced and took a sip from her coffee

"Don't tell me" Jayce frowned "She has told you all about my fail attempts to ask her on a date, hasn't she?"

"She's my best friend. Of course she has" Vi tilted her head to the side, smiling.

"Who knows" Jayce said, smiling back "Maybe I'll get lucky this time"

"I highly doubt it" Vi replied

"What makes you think so?"

"As far as I'm concerned" Vi stated "Caitlyn has no intention on going out with you. Simple as that"

"You don't know if she has changed her mind" Jayce objected "Friendly reminder I'm one of the most attractive men in Piltover. I can have any female I want"

"Sure thing" Vi said sarcastically "Have you asked the LGBT community in the city if they want a date with you if you're as attractive as you say?"

Jayce had turned red with anger. He was starting loosing his patience and Vi was enjoying it with all her heart.

"Sooner or later Caitlyn will finally accept my offer" he stated in determination "And then we will see who was right or not"

"The day Caitlyn accepts to go on a date with you, I'll eat a fluffy unicorn" Vi laughed

"Oh really? Well, in that case, do you have more chances than I do?" Jayce asked, clearly sarcastically, crossing his arms.

Vi stopped laughing. She immediately glared at him. How could he even know that? How could he even know that she was...

"The fuck do you mean?" she hissed "Why would I want to ask Caitlyn on a freaking date?"

"Let's not fool around Vi" Jayce sighed "I know you are a lesbian and I know you have some feelings for Caitlyn, just like I do. Which, by the way, is the main reason we don't like each other"

"Well, obviously" Vi growled "How did you even know that? I don't remember ever mentioning anything about my sexuality or whatsoever"

"It doesn't matter" Jayce said "Back to our topic, I doubt you have more chances than I do. Maybe even less. Caitlyn is straight"

Vi slammed her cup onto the counter. With two steps, she stood in front of Jayce, looking straight into his dark eyes with a face full of hatred.

"What do you bet on that?" she hissed

"You are foolish if you believe you can win Caitlyn" he hissed back

"Oh really?"

"Sure" Jayce accepted, with a grin

"Let's play a game then, Dickhead" Vi hissed , with a devilish smile "Whoever manages to persuade Cupcake on a date wins and gets the opportunity to ask her out. What about that?"

"You are stupid" Jayce shook his head "But I'm in"

"Good" said Vi, taking a step back "Because I always like a good challenge"

"I should get going" Jayce said, looking at his watch

"Good luck with getting rejected" Vi said as she grabbed her cup to take a sip.

Jayce opened his mouth to reply but just then his phone rang. He gave a last glare to Vi and got out to answer his call.

When Vi was left alone, she realized she was red. From anger most likely. Jayce always managed to get into her. It was even easier since she had a quick temper. She had a feeling of emptiness because she knew that Jayce was probably right. What chances did _she_ had, an ex-criminal with the great Sherrif of Piltover? Absolute none. But she wouldn't give up, this wasn't what she did. She would fight this hopeless war even if she was destined to loose. She wouldn't give Jayce the pleasure to have an easy win. She wouldn't give up. Even if it was the last thing she would do. And maybe if she was just a smige lucky, she would have the opportunity to taste those delicate lips that belonged to her sexy boss...

* * *

Caitlyn rested her back against her office's door. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. How could she possibly imagine that when she decided to get some more tea, she would bump into a fight between Vi and Jayce that concerned _herself?_ It was clear that both of them had feelings for her and we're determined to win her. Let the best win, she thought.

Hearing footsteps, she looked through her keyhole and saw Jayce approaching her office. Smiling, she pushed herself off the door and made her way towards her office.

"Don't worry sweetheart" she whispered to herself "You won't have to eat any fluffy unicorns"


End file.
